Hablas demasiado
by Love2readaway-Spanish-Dutch
Summary: Él siempre habla demasiado, pero a veces él sabe qué decir, a veces él dice las cosas correctas y otras veces él sabe cuándo callar.- ONE-SHOT


**Anuncio de responsabilidad: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Andrew W. Marlowe, a pesar de que han encontrado su propio camino a mi corazón.**

* * *

_—Llevando puestas solamente unas braguitas de seda azul marino, Heat yacía boca abajo sobre la cama de Rook. Éste regresó del cuarto de baño con una botella de aceite de Fresia para masajes en la mano. Subiéndose a la cama, se colocó sobre las caderas de Heat y suavemente le apartó el cabello a un lado. Por el rabillo del ojo, Nikki vio como Rook vertía un poco de aceite en una de sus palmas y se frotaba las manos antes de inclinarse sobre ella y empezar a masajearle los hombros. Su tacto era cálido y tierno, sus dedos soltando con destreza los nudos en sus tensos músculos. Los párpados de Heat se cerraron mientras la deliciosa fragancia floral la envolvía. Rook trabajó su espalda a conciencia y luego se trasladó a sus piernas y pies, dedicándose con el mismo afán a prodigar cada centímetro de piel desnuda durante un largo rato._

_»Muy lentamente, las manos de Rook se deslizaron sobre su resbaladizo cuerpo, subiendo hasta llegar a su cuello. Nikki sintió como él se cernía sobre su cabeza y, con suavidad, le acarició con sus labios la mejilla, la mandíbula, el hombro... A continuación, Rook recorrió toda la longitud de la espina dorsal de Heat con su boca, como si ahora estuviera utilizando sus labios para masajearla. Cuando Rook llegó a la cintura de sus braguitas, su boca su movió hacia su costado. Heat se dio la vuelta despacio; los labios de él no se separaron de su suave y aceitosa piel. Rook besó su estómago mientras sus manos se movían cintura arriba, la punta de sus dedos acariciando sus pechos. Los dedos de Nikki se enredaron en el corto pelo de él. El corazón de la detective latía con fuerza dentro de su pecho y su respiración se volvió superficial. Las manos de Rook regresaron a sus caderas y unos pocos dedos se deslizaron bajo el sedoso tejido azul. Empezó a tirar de las braguitas hacia abajo, el movimiento tan lento que ella apenas lo notaba. Los labios de Rook besaban cada nuevo centímetro de piel que descubría, su cálido aliento-_

_—_Suficiente _—_exhala Beckett.

No puede soportarlo cuando Castle le habla de esta manera. Su ritmo cardíaco se está acelerando seriamente, y todo por culpa de sus palabras. Su increíble elección de palabras. La forma en que es capaz de describir cualquier cosa con sus palabras. Y su voz, tan suave y profunda, con un deje de ronquez. Su cálido aliento le acaricia la mejilla. Y cada vez que hace una pausa entre frases, sus labios atormentan el lóbulo de su oreja, su mandíbula o la curva de su cuello.

Después de cenar habían salido a la playa, apenas a una decena de metros más allá del porche de su casa en Los Hamptons. Castle se sentó en una de las sillas de playa y Beckett se había acomodado entre sus piernas, recostándose sobre su pecho y apoyando la cabeza en su hombro. Rick los cubrió a ambos con una manta fina y juntos observaron como el cielo se oscurecía y las estrellas aparecían en el firmamento una a una.

Castle había envuelto sus brazos alrededor de su cintura para mantenerla caliente. Pero entonces comenzó a hablar y ahora ella está empezando a sentir mucho calor, demasiado calor. Unas pocas gotas de sudor se están formando en su nuca y resbalan lentamente por su espalda. Kate sabía que en parte era culpa suya. Fue ella quien le había pedido a Castle que le contara lo último que había escrito sobre las aventuras de Nikki y Rook.

_—_Hablas demasiado _—_susurra Beckett, porque no confía en su voz. No puede esconder el ligero temblor de su tono.

Castle permanece callado por un momento. Ella sabe que él está estudiando el lateral de su rostro, analizando con detenimiento cada pestañeo y gesto minúsculo de su perfil. Entonces, despacio, él se acerca y presiona un beso de boca abierta sobre su cuello, justo donde le late el pulso. Castle se detiene sobre la palpitante vena y Kate sabe que ha sido descubierta. Castle lo ha sentido, con sus labios, con su lengua; el acelerado latir de su corazón. Beckett le siente sonreír contra su piel.

_—_¿Quieres que me calle? _—_murmura Castle, su ardiente aliento rozándole la piel.

_—_Sí _—_responde ella en un susurro.

_—_¿Quieres que esté en silencio? _—_con la suavidad de una pluma, Rick mueve sus dedos arriba y abajo sobre sus brazos.

_—_Mm-mm _—_asiente ella una vez.

_—_¿Quieres sentir la brisa en la cara? —su voz masculina retumba en su oído_—. _¿Quieres _gozar_ del sonido del chocar de las _olas_? _—_menciona, enfatizando adrede la última palabra.

Una de las manos de Castle se encuentra debajo de la camiseta de ella, acariciando su estómago. Se le pone la piel de gallina y los dos saben que no es por la fría temperatura. La mano se desplaza hacia arriba y la yema del pulgar roza la curva de su pecho.

_—_Eres tan suave _—_susurra él. Sus dedos se arrastran suavemente hacia abajo sobre su vientre otra vez_—. _Eres tan cálida.

La respiración de Kate se acelera. La mano de Castle sigue descendiendo… y descendiendo, sin detenerse. Se desliza debajo de sus pantalones y debajo de…

_—_Castle _—_inhala ella, su respiración entrecortándose.

_—_¿Mmm...?

_—_¿Qué es-tás…? _—_tartamudea Beckett sin aliento.

Castle está…, sus dedos están… _¡Oh dios!_ Kate se muerde el labio para silenciar un jadeo. Aun así un gemido resuena en el fondo de su garganta. Una de sus manos encuentra la de él sobre su estómago; la otra mano de Castle está… _¡Dios mío!_ Kate entrelaza sus dedos con los de él y los aprieta con fuerza. Sus ojos se cierran. Su mano derecha agarra firmemente el borde de la silla, la dura esquina de la madera mordiéndole la palma de la mano. Los labios de él besan su mandíbula, la curva de su cuello, la piel de su hombro… El pecho de Beckett sube y baja exageradamente con cada fuerte respiración que toma. Todos sus músculos se tensan, sus rodillas se doblan y los dedos de sus pies se hunden en la arena. Su espalda se arquea hacia arriba, sus caderas empujan hacia abajo. Sus uñas se clavan en la piel de la palma de la mano de Castle…

… Llega a lo más alto, pierde el control, y el fuego se consume y se derrite en torno a él…

Su firme agarre alrededor de la mano de Castle y el borde de la silla se relaja. Kate coge aire profundamente y parpadea, lentamente abriendo los ojos. Él la abraza fuertemente contra sí, le aparta el pelo pegado a su sudorosa frente, y le besa la sien. Luego Castle coloca una mano sobre el corazón de Kate, el cuál late con fuerza en el interior de su pecho. Están los dos en silencio durante unos minutos, el romper de las olas sobre la arena y el graznido de una gaviota los únicos sonidos que les rodean.

_—_¿Te gusta más cuando _no hablo_? _—_murmura él.

Ella gira la cabeza y le mira a los ojos con una expresión seria en el rostro. Ella simplemente le mira y nada más. Se ha quedado sin habla. Castle se lo toma como una invitación y se inclina para presionar sus labios suavemente sobre la boca de Beckett.

* * *

**Bueno... ¿qué podría decir? ;)**


End file.
